Why do you hate me?
by Emerald 27
Summary: During HBP! While looking at the Marauder’s Map Hermione finds Malfoy like Harry told her too. She asks him a simple question, but why is Draco having a hard time answering?


**Why do you hate me?**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling**

**Summary: During HBP! While looking at the Marauder's Map Hermione finds Malfoy like Harry told her too. She asks him a simple question, but why is Draco having a hard time answering?**

**A/N: Thank you too Cuteblndgoddess and Lolagirlfor helping me out on this one shot and most importantly I hope you guysenjoy it.**

**The part right below my note that's in **_italics_** is from pg.551-552 in the sixth book, but when the **_italics_** stop it's all me. Happy Reading! And don't forget to review!**

_Ron and Hermione were sitting together in the common room when he came back, "What does he want?" Hermione said at once. "Harry, are you okay?" she added anxiously._

"_I'm fine," said Harry shortly, racing past them. He dashed up the stairs and into his dormitory, where he flung open his trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map and a pair of balled-up socks. Then he sped back down the stairs and into the common room, skidding to a halt where Ron and Hermione sat, looking stunned._

"_I've got to be quick," Harry panted. "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen…."_

_Quickly he told them where he was going and why. He did not pause either for Hermione's gasps of horror or for Ron's hasty questions; they could work out the finer details for themselves later._

"…_so you see what this means?" Harry finished at a gallop. "Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. No, listen to me!" He hissed angrily, as both Ron and Hermione showed every sign of interrupting. "I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here---" He shoved the Marauder's Map into Hermione's hands. "You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape too. Unless anyone else who you can rustle up from the D.A., Hermione, those contact Galleons will still work, right? Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it---but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?"_

"_Harry---" began Hermione, her eyes huge with fear._

"_I haven't got time to argue," said Harry curtly. "Take this as well----" _

_He thrust the socks into Ron's hands._

"_Thanks," said Ron. "Er---why do I need socks?"_

"_You need what's wrapped in them, it's the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Ginny too. Say good-bye to her for me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting-----"_

"_No!" said Hermione, as Ron unwrapped the tiny little bottle of golden potion, looking awestruck. "We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?"_

"_I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore," said Harry. "I want to know you lot are okay….Don't look like that, Hermione, I'll see you later…."_

As they watch Harry leave, Hermione and Ron looked at each other, they nodded and Hermione left first. Once in the dark of the corridor she took out her wand and muttered, "_Lumos_," and saw Malfoy's name right away. He was on the second floor. She practically ran down the flights of stairs until she was on the second floor and looked for any sign of platinum blonde hair. She's been walking up and down the corridor for a good ten minutes and whipped out the map again and gasped because his name was right next to hers and turned around so fast she almost lost her balance.

"Malfoy! Scare a girl half to death why don't you?" Hermione exclaimed, while putting her right hand over heart, but composed herself fairly quickly.

She hid the map under her cloak and Malfoy quirked his eyebrow, "I can do many things to girls, but 'scaring them half to death' as you put it, is not one of them, but towards you I can make an exception."

She rolled her eyes at him, but he spoke, "You shouldn't be in the dark corridors all by yourself," he replied with mock concern.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and replied with sarcasm, "Awe Malfoy I didn't know you cared."

Malfoy started to circle her and Hermione followed, they were both glaring daggers at each other. If you didn't know these two and the hatred between them, it looked like they were doing some foreign dance.

Malfoy stopped circling her and asked, "What do you think you doing here little mudblood?"

For the second time that night she narrowed her eyes at him and took out her wand just in case, "Do you really think you are going to get an answer by insulting me ferret face? The question here is: what are you doing here? You aren't doing anything that can jeopardize the school right?" She asked while pointing her wand at him.

"It's none of your business for what I am doing down here, plus you just insulted me as well and how dare you point that at me, you shouldn't even have the right to hold that you filthy little mudbl--" but was interrupted, "What were you going to say, huh? Mudblood? Why is it always mudblood!"

By now Malfoy had wide eyes, it looked as though she punched him again, but she didn't care about the look on his face so she continued, "If I told you I was pureblooded back in first year on the train, would you have treated me better! Or would you have treated me the same way? What is it about me that you loath so much, Malfoy? Is it my hair, my teeth, my grades, the way I talk---" by now she had angry tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why- w- why do you hate me Malfoy? I haven't done anything to you, I just-(she took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eye) I just want to know why?" She wiped the tears from her cheeks roughly with her sleeve and waited for his response.

Malfoy had his mouth slightly open from her outburst and had so many emotions running through him, but tried to conceal them from her, like how he was taught all his life. He was shocked, angry, but most of all confused. He thought long and hard about her question. He looked at the girl in front of him; Hermione Granger and compared her from the first time he saw her. 'She has changed a lot.' Malfoy thought.

He thought about every time he has seen her, whether it was in class, hanging out with her friends, or just studying either in the Great Hall or in the library. Even though he wouldn't say it out loud, but he had to admit that that day when she punched him back in third year, that this girl had a lot of spunk and knew she was different from all the other girls and he secretly had respect for her since then (He noticed by now that she was tapping her foot impatiently and her arms were crossed, but he ignored it and thought some more). Then he remembered that night of the Yule Ball in their fourth year and that's when his attitude towards her change. His breathe got caught in his throat that night when he saw her. Malfoy heard her clear her throat angrily and came back to reality and looked at her again and thought, 'she really is beautiful, even when she is upset.'

Hermione got sick of waiting for his response and started to walk away and sobbed.

"Granger---" She didn't even stop. Draco didn't even want to think what would happen if he grabbed her arm he wouldn't doubt that she will try and punch this time plus he didn't feel like getting another bruise from her, so he did the next best thing that he could think of, "Hermione, please, just hear me out."

Then she stopped. Hermione was so shock at hearing her first name come from his mouth, that's what made her froze, also at that fact that she never heard so much pleading in his voice, so she turned around. Malfoy looked at her and noticed one tear rolling down her cheek. He stepped towards her and wiped it away with his right thumb.

At that moment Hermione wasn't just startled she was confused and looked at him with her head tilted and was about to open her mouth but was cut off, "I don't hate you."

Hermione scoffed but Malfoy spoke again, "I don't hate you Hermione. I don't think I ever did."

And to her surprise he repeated her first name, but she had the burning desire to ask these questions: "Then why all the cruel remarks and the mean jokes? You've made these past seven years hell for my friends and especially me," she replied.

"I am sorry. I guess I did all those things because I was jealous and because of my father."

"Your father? What does he have to with anything? And why would you be jealous of me?"

Draco sighed and finally spoke, "I was jealous because every time I see you with your friends, you are always laughing and smiling, things I can never do, my father always said that showing any sign of emotion means you're weak. Also you had everything I ever wanted: a caring family and friends, you're lucky."

Hermione looked at him and replied, "Wow. I never thought I get to hear Draco Malfoy say that to me."

"There's more… (He looked at her and knew she wanted to hear it, but was afraid of what she might think of him) ever since I could remember my father has always told me that mudbloods were scum of the earth and should be treated like dirt (Hermione put her head down and Draco lifted it by placing his hand under her chin). When I saw you in first year for the first time on that train I was so disappointed that you were a mubl-muggle born."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know the truth?"

Hermione nodded 'yes.'

"It was because when I saw you, I knew I was going to make you mine one way or another," he replied.

He looked at her and she had her eyes wide. 'Oh my gosh. He liked me all this time?' She thought.

"And how were you thinking of making me yours, huh? Do you think by tormenting the girl you like will make her like you back?" She asked confused.

"And do you really think I could've been nice to you? Everyone would be shock, especially the Slytherins and what would Potter and the Weasel think, that you are being civilized with me? Plus my father would find out some how, and he will tell the Dark Lord. There's no telling what they would do. They are capable of many things you wouldn't think are possible," he took a deep breath.

There was silence then Malfoy spoke again, "You know what I always wanted to do to you when we are alone," he said while looking at her the whole time and taking a step closer.

"But we're never alone," she said looking around.

Draco smirked, put his hand on her cheek and replied; "We are now."

So he stepped towards her and kissed her right there in the middle of the corridor. It was a soft sweet kiss at first. Then Hermione started to put her arms around his neck and played with his hair. He brought her closer by putting his arms down to her waist and Hermione felt his tongue cross her lip. Their kiss was getting very passionate by the second.

Hermione pulled apart slowly and said, "Wow. That was the last thing I expected Malfoy."

Draco smirked again and said, "There's a lot more where that came from."

She made a smirk of her own (Which surprised him) and they continued from what they were doing earlier.

This time however their kiss was more passionate and more demanding. Their tongues battle with the other and Draco moved his lips to her neck and back up to her lips. He pushed her against the wall and this time Hermione deepened the kiss. Then Malfoy pulled apart. Hermione looked at him confused and thought 'why did he stop?' She couldn't help at notice how sexy he looks; with his hair out of the place, the first few buttons of his shirts were unbutton and Hermione doesn't remember doing that. Then he spoke while panting, "And it's Draco if you don't mind."

Hermione smiled, which was the first time she ever smiled towards him and kissed him again. By now Hermione completely forgot that the man she is locking lips with didn't answer her questions from the beginning as that was the reason of following him and also that she had too look at the Marauder's map for Snape's name as well, and also not knowing at what lies ahead.

---

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. I also hope that it sounded believable. This was my first Draco and Hermione one shot, but not my first one shot. Please press the go button and make me happy! Thanks in advance.**


End file.
